1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic holding devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved magnetic nail holding device and a magnetic belt hook for carrying the nail holder. Individuals frequently smash their fingers while holding a nail and attempting to drive the nail with a hammer. This is a particular problem with smaller nail sizes because the individual's fingers have a large width in relation to the length of the smaller nails. This causes the individual's fingers to extend very near to the nail head, resulting in frequent painful injury to such individuals. Additionally, it is often impossible due to lack of space, for an individual to hold a small nail in a corner or other restricted work area. While various prior art devices have been proposed for the solution of these problems, these devices are bulky and difficult to transport. Additionally, these devices do not adapt for use with a variety of different nail sizes. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a magnetic nail holding device which is adaptable for use with a wide variety of different sizes and lengths of nails and is provided with a magnetic belt attached holder for enabling convenient storage and transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of magnetic holding devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a magnetic holding device is to be found in U.S. Pat. 2,414,653, which issued to E. Lookholder on Jan. 21, 1947. This patent discloses a magnetic toothbrush rack which utilizes a U-shaped magnet enclosed within a plastic housing. U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,032, which issued to E. Case on Dec. 21, 1948, discloses a magnetic cutlery rack which utilizes a plurality of spaced magnets secured to a display board. The magnets have a rectangular channel configuration with a rectangular central groove provided with a transversely extending aperture for the reception of a threaded fastener for securing the magnet to the display board. U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,776, which issued to C. Brown et al on Sept. 7, 1965, discloses a magnetic tool board which utilizes a plurality of adjustable shelves in conjunction with a plurality of adjustably positionable magnetic disks for storing a variety of tools in a generally vertical orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,237, which issued to J. Beiman on June 28, 1966, discloses a peg board provided with selectively positionable wire brackets. Permanent magnets are adhesively secured to the wire brackets for holding various metallic articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,114, which issued to M. Inoue on Mar. 28, 1978, discloses a magnetic support assembly which utilizes a ring shaped permanent magnet for transporting a disc shaped magnetic golf ball marker. The ring shaped magnet has an attached loop for engagement with a supporting cord or with the shoe lace of a golf shoe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,049, which issued to N. Kot on Nov. 13, 1984, discloses a magnetic drill holder which includes a housing fabricated as a series of adjoining longitudinal channels with each channel having one closed end. A common magnetic backing plate encloses the channels longitudinally, thus forming longitudinal receptacles. The channels may be of varying lengths and areas, making them suitable for holding a series of tools, such as drill bits. Magnetic tools placed in the receptacles are retained in them by magnetic attraction. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,412, which issued to E. Labelle on Feb. 5, 1985, discloses a knife holder formed from an elongated rectangular block provided with a series of spaced slots for the reception of knife blades. U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,067, which issued to M. Miller on Oct. 1, 1985, discloses a magnetic tool holder which includes a pair of plates with a magnetic bar sandwiched therebetween. A pair of L-shaped support brackets are riveted to the assembly for mounting the holder on a planar surface.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a magnetic nail holder which utilizes adjustable jaw members for holding a wide variety of different lengths and sizes of nails. Additionally, none of the aforesaid magnetic holding devices provides an L-shaped magnetic belt hook suitable for enabling an individual to transport a magnetic nail holder on their belt. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of magnetic holding devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such magnetic holding devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.